Her Voe
by ThePersonaNarutoLover12
Summary: Vai from Gerudo find it hard to find love in an all-girl town, that includes their leader, Urbosa. With her having less freedom than that of a normal Vai that makes it even harder Until A stable boy enters her life. Assumed to be a completely normal guy, she rushes to help. A decision that may change the course of her life for better or worse. Secrets ready to unfold.
1. Guesses

**Hiya, I must say that this is my first time in a LONG time that I'm writing another fanfic so i may be a little rusty but I ship Urbosa and my OC alot since i had first met her in BOTW so i hope you do too. PEACUE!!!!!!**

"Zelda... I'm glad you could make it." As Zelda made her way to the balcony of Vah Naboris she could see that Urbosa had already perpared a blanket and some cushions, expecting her arrival.

As she sat down, Zelda had expected for her to strike up conversation, you know, about the usual clamity and the life that they would spend after it if they were to win this treturus battle. However there was silence, and with Urbosa deep in thought.

"Urbosa, are you... okay. You seem some what distressed." Zelda, worried about the person she admired so, was worried. This was the first time she had seen her in such a state.

"I'm, alright. Zelda. Just a bit more, distracted than usual." The scilence rested upon them once more. Zelda scooted closer to Urbosa in a way to catch the slightest attention.

"Tell me, whats on your mind." Said Zelda attempting to strike up conversation. Urbosa's face fell to the ground as to not make contact with her eyes.

"Zelda, have you ever thought about what we were to do if we lost to that damn Ganon." Zelda turned to her, confused. Urbosa wasn't one to suggest such negative out comes.

"What do you mean?" Zelda inquired .

Ubosa turned her face away in embaressment. "It's just... it's... nothing, just me going off track." Ubosa slowly turned her face back to Zelda giving her a warm smile, different to her usual mischievous brovado. "So tell me, how have things been with Link."

It was now Zelda's turn to be embaressed as she quickly responded with 'It's fine' before also turning away.

"I can tell when your lying you know." Zelda's eyes were now filled with disappointment. "What is it?"

"It's just that, I feel so helpless when I look up and see he has that sword of his. It's like I'm a burden."

Ubosa stared at Zelda for a moment. This was a really extraordinary girl, with perhaps more power then her own oppointed knight, destructive at that. Going through rigorous routins to just have approvel yet, having nothing to show for it.

"Both you and I know that's not true. And If you do..." Zelda looked up to her with hopeful eyes "... then I sure as hell don't."

Zelda leaned on Urbosa's shoulder, closing her eyes, deep in thought.

"By the way, where is that knight of yours?" Asked Urbosa.

"I believe he went 'shrine hunting' as he calls it, I just hope he's careful he's known for being pretty reckless when it comes to getting what he wants.."

"Shrine hunting?" Urbosa replied.

"He looks for locations with these 'shrines' in them and reports back to me on the destinations. He insisted that he wanted to help with my research and my father keeps on sending him after me at the times when I most wanted to be alone. So this seemed like the only way to keep him at bay." Responded Zelda, she didn't want to admit it out loud, but her 'own appointed knight' Proved annoying and stubborn at times.

"So I take it things aren't going well."

Zelda slowly shook her head.

"It seems that ever since this destiny came into play, my own intersts get pushed aside." Urbosa nodded her head in responce she had seen the way that the king had looked at her at times when she even uttered slight words or sentances that related to research. He found her studies useless and in the way.

"It's as though I have become a burden to my father as well 'stop being a scholar' he would say or 'try harder'. It drives me mad! It seem I can get a minute of peace anymore before someone starts to nag me!"

Zelda clenched her fist before slamming it on the floor. "And Link doesn't seem that be helping in these situations? The boy barely speaks does he?" Inquired Urbosa, encouraging Zelda to get her bundled thoughts and feelings out.

"You're damn right!" Urbosa's face showed off suprise, she'd never seen Zelda so angry before. "He's so annoying and arrogant and reckless!" When Zelda was about to slam her fist on the floor again, she was stopped by Urbosa.

"There's no need to raise your voice, I'm sitting right next to you you know." Urbosa pointed out as she slowly lowered Zelda's hand to the floor. "If you think about it, your father sends him to protect you because you're highly targeted by the Yiga. You seem to always freeze when one of them confronts you." This left them in a long silence.

The Yiga seem to be the ones that intimidated her the most, since they were the ones that lead to her mother's... demise. In this whole matter, their masks leaving no emotion made her fear the most for that person under the mask could be anyone. "They all look the fucking same." Urbosa gave off a suprised look on her face, the princess seemed too Innocent to swear or lightly curse at that. "The same stupid laugh, the same shitty physic, the same fucking face! And I hate them all!" The princess broke out into tears, normally she wouldn't show weakness this easily, but Urbosa felt like a mother to her making this easyer.

"There, there... Little Vai." Urbosa said wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Zelda's crying softened under Urbosa's touch, she felt protected, not alone on this situation. From this alone Urbosa could tell that she hadn't talked to anyone else about this. Making it upsetting that she was Zelda's only shoulder to lean on, her father kept on pushing her towards her destiny and was too busy, she wasn't on good terms with link yet and Impa always found a way to bring destiny into conversations. That would be enough to drive any person mad. She needed to make her happy.

"Zelda, how are your efforts with the silent princess so far?" Urbosa knew what Zelda loved talking about though, it was her reaserch, despite the disencouraging comment form her father it's what drove her through tough times such as these.

"Hm? T-the silent p-princess? W-well..." As the princess trailed off Urbosa could see her mood lighten with every word, research was what made her feel best. However half of the time, Ubosa didn't even understand what she was saying and it wasn't long before she was lost in thought again, she couldn't help but to-

"Urbosa? Urbosa?!" Urbosa jumped at her name being called. "Are you sure your okay? You seemed to be in the same destressed demenore as before." Ubosa sighed, it was rude to have lost her train of thought whilst not listen to Zelda's responce to her question.

"I-I'm sorry about that it's just, something's... been on my mind lately." She rambled out. Zelda raised an eyebrow curious about what could possibly be on her mind, her eyes still trying to recover from her latest outburst. "Don't fret little vai, it's just some personal buisiness." Urbosa said with a warm smile as though not to worry the 'little vai' anymore.

"The same 'personal buissness' it was in the beginning?" Urbosa nodded her head.

"Some what similar..." She responded Zelda's eyes glistened, she was getting somewhere.

"Tell me." Zelda pushed on, Urbosa just raised an eyebrow at such a forward responce.

"Zelda, I don't believe I should be reveling such-"

"Tell me." Urbosa was cut off by yet another forward responce.

"Zelda! I can't tell you about this this is VERY personal buissness." She said in attempt to stop Zelda's bold remarks.

"At least give me a clue of somewhat." Begged Zelda. Urbosa sighed again and decide to give Zelda a clue to ward her off from the situation.

"It has to do with... someone." Zelda smiled at the information. Did Urbosa have a crush or something? If so, who? Her mischief raised to the surface.

"Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Please tell me." Urbosa gave her a cold stare in a way to emit the word 'No', and Zelda had gotten the message, but it didn't stop her from pushing.

"Is it Daruk?" She asked with a curious look on her face, however, Urbosa's eyes widened. How could she ask such a ridiculous qustion with such serious motives.

"Of course not! We are merely friends." Zelda's smile fell, she hadn't seen any tention between the two, or between any of the other champions for that matter, including Link.

"Hmmm..." Zelda said deep in concentration, who else could it be? Unless, "Is it father?" She asked abrubtly, making Urbosa's face resort to a mix of shock and disgust.

"Zelda! Of all of the people in the world why would I be in love with YOUR father! In fact he feel more like a father to me!" Urbosa shivered at the thought.

"Well, instead of shouting at me just come out straight with who it is! Then I wouldn't be guessing like this!" Urbosa frowned at the young princess' stubournness, she would have to tell he or she wouldn't shut up.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone of this. I'll give you a slight hint at what I'm getting at." Zelda nodded eagerly, not satisfied with getting a full answer but it was something.

"You're right in thinking that It's a man, however, it isn't one that I expect you aren't acquainted with." Zelda's face fell.

"That wasn't much of a clue was it. I take it I'm wasting my time!" Zelda stated before storming off.

"Where are you going?" Urbosa asked after her.

"Somewhere to think!" Zelda shouted back. Ubosa smirked.

"The only time you'll know who he is, is when I tell you...'' Urbosa said to herself before once again getting lost in thought. "I wonder, where is he now?"


	2. The meeting

**This is set when urbosa was in her teen years so around 16 to 18 i'd say so ENJOY.**

"URBOSA!!!" Her mother called out ready to confront about her latest mischievous 'prank' as she called it. No matter how many times her booming voice had called out her name there was no sign of her for the last 3 hours. Throwing everyone into a state of panic.

"Tokka." She asked her royal guard in a strong voice.

"Yes ma'am."

"Have you managed to find my daughter in your search yet." Tokka reluctently shook her head.

"Unfortunately not ma'am, we have checked every nook and cranny of this town to no avail." The ruler's eyebrows furrowed.

"Have you checked the stable beyond the desert?" Tokka nodded her head in responce.

"Yes ma'am, they said that there was no sign of her. However the manager is still in interrogation." Urbosa's mother pounded her fist on her throne.

"God da-"

"Ma'am! Sorry to intrude but we may have found a lead to Urbosa's where abouts, or, somewhere along those lines."

"What?! Tell me!" Urbosa's mother stood up at this news.

"The manager at the stable has confessed that he saw a Gerudo running towards his stable and demanding a horse as a way of transportation. He said that this was around 3 hours ago."

"3 hours ago, she could be anywhere! Tokka, ready the sand seals we're going into Hylian territory!" Tokka froze.

"What is the matter with you Tokka! I said ready the sand seals." Damanded the chief again.

"M-ma'am it's said that their territory is cold at this time of the year, we'll need time to prepare." Of course that wasn't the only thing on her mind, there were alot more Voes out there than in the dessert.

"There is no time to prepare! The longer we spend here the further Urbosa is going to go from our reach you know what lengths she would go to in order to avoid punishment!" Urbosa's mother was now fuming.

"What are you waiting for Tokka! Leave this instant!" Tokka quickly nodded her head before running towards the sand seals.

**Urbosa's POV:**

As she ran throught the Hylian trees on her horse, Urbosa couldn't stop thinking about her mother's reactions to her certain disappearance. She imagined how mad she would be. In truth it wasn't her fault that these things happened, with her mother being leader of a whole town she never really got much attention.

The winds in Hyrule were much differant to those in Guerdo, they felt a lot more clean and fresh. Making the experience of riding a horse more thrilling. They may have been no Sand seal but they were something at least. She still had to get as far as she coud though, there wasn't really an apparent reason it just felt right.

"Hai!" A voice in the distance shouted. It seemed more like a battle cry.

"It's getting late." Urbosa mumbled to herself, "But, there's no harm in looking." As she pulled her horse to halt she turned it around to gallop in the other direction. The fighting couldn't be too far as she just heard the rattle of bones.

"Skeletal Bokoblins." She muttered to herself, the sound was familiar to her as the cry of a bokoblin could be heard.

"Take that!" As Urbosa approached the scene she could see a boy, with raven hair that almost looked dark blue as it shone in the moonlight, It was shoulder length but tied up in a bun, and the classic Hylian complexion that was just slightly lighter ,with a guard's claymore and a soldier's sheild.

"Look out!" Ubosa shouted as a skeletal Moblin approached him from behind. However the boy was swift, spinning around and hitting the Moblin with in the same movement.

"Thanks." The boy said as he walked over to her. He smiled at her, but it soon faded as a lizalfos quickly scurried fron behind her. "Be-" But the boy was soon cut off by a snap of her fingers and a bolt of lightning.

"Wow, that may have been the best thing I've seen all week. And the only things I've seen were horse crap and monsters." Urbosa gave a light Chuckle. The boy smiled once again. He had black eyes. Intriguing black eyes.

"I'm Ruben by the way." he said stretching out his hand. His voice was husky and alluring.

"Urbosa." She said taking his hand and shaking it. He had a strong grip

"Why are you out at this hour? Shouldn't you be somewhere safe?" Ruben's head fell.

"This is the only time I can fit any training in, you see may father... He's ,very against me holding a sword. And he hates soldiers."

Urbosa cocked her head.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Ruben's shoulder drooped

"I'd rather not say..." Urbosa felt guilty now, why was it that she was given the ability to pry. A shiver ran down her spine, the night was cold.

Ruben's head perked up at this gesture. "You're cold," Without hesitation he took his coat off and placed it over her shoulders.", I'm not surprised to be honest." He said pointing to how exposed she was.

"You didn't need to."Said Urbosa attempting to give the coat back, However Ruben restricted her.

"It's fine, I owe you one anyway. And I wouldn't want you catching a cold or a fever." He smiled at her. "Do you plan on staying anywhere in particular?" Urbosa shook her head

"I'm just trying to get as far away as I can." Ruben raised an eyebrow

"Did you plan anything at all?" He asked.

"No, not really. I guess I just done this on a whim." Ruben look at her to her horse, and then back to her.

"You've run away?" He said in disbelief, she seemed way to confident to take shit from from any one. "W-why?"

"It just, felt right. Besides, it's payback to someone I know." Urbosa smiled again, imagining her mother's reaction.

"Anyway," Said Ruben trying to change the subject ", Would you like to stay at my father's stable? Since you didn't plan to stay anywhere." Urbosa shook her head.

"I can't stall for long, the gaurds must be looking for me." Ruben gave her a curious look.

"Gaurds?" Urbosa's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't want to tell him she was royalty, she appreciated being treated by like a normal person for once.

"I'm the, well you could say 'princess' of Guerdo. And next in line for the throne." Ruben's eyes widened, he was talking to royalty this whole time and didn't even know it. He didn't want to treat her like it, she seemed happy up until this point.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't from around here!" Urbosa looked at him, just looked at him. "So your from the Guerdo desert huh? I've heard from travelers that the climate up their is like a women on her period, hot and bothered in the day, cold in the night."

Urbosa couldn't help but laugh, it was nice to talk to others once in a while and especially those who had a sense of humor.

Not long after, the pair heard galloping in the distance.

"Travellers, at this hour?" Ruben questioned. It wasn't long till they heard voices.

"Do you really believe she would go this far Tokka?" Arin asked in doubt "It's getting late anyway, maybe she went back."

Urbosa's eyes widened. "How have they found me already? I'm sure I ran far enough." Ruben took her hand suddenly and lead her to her horse before helping her on.

"Keep on going down this path and then stray to that hill ,the horse should be able to make it. It will cover you for now."

"Here." Urbosa said giving Ruben's coat back. However, Ruben refused.

"You need it more than I do. Now go!" A pang of disappointment hit, but embarrassment make it's way to the surface when he blurted out his question."Wait!" Urbosa cocked her head again.

"Hm?" Ruben gulped.

"When will I see you again?" He blurted out a little too fast, but Urbosa seemed to know what he said.

"Don't worry, I'll plan my next run away for sometime next week." Urbosa smirked and looked behind her, the gaurds may have been distant but they were gaining "I've gotta run. Thanks for everything Ruben." Ruben nodded his head.

"See ya, 'Princess Ubosa'." Urbosa cringed.

"It's just Urbosa." Ruben smiled.

"Ok 'Just Urbosa', You better run." The horse kicked up it's legs before taking off. "Have a safe trip!" Ruben Shouted after her.

**Back to Guerdo:**

"Where is she. I would have suspected she'd be back by now!" Urbosa's mother was shaking with fury and worry. Normally, it was rare that you'd see a monster but when the blood moon rises, they suddenly become more common.

"I'm sure she's more then capable of looking after herself ma'am." Replied the soldier, Irin. "Why don't you retire to you sleeping quarters m'lady, I'm sure she'll be back soon." As though on queue, Urbosa opened the doors to the palace and casually walked past her mother towards her bedroom.

"Irin, could you exuse us for a moment." Her mother said in a cold tone.

"Yes ma'am." Replied Irin and she quickly ran over to the training grounds. Her mother then diverted her gaze to Urbosa.

"Urbosa! Stop this instant!" Commanded her mother. As she was told, she stopped and turned around before replying.

"Yes, 'ma'am'." Urbosa said in a satcastic voice. A smile playing on her lips.

"Where have you been?" Urbosa's smile slowly faded, she didn't even ask if she was ok.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." she said, this time in a playful tone.

"Take this seriously Urbosa! I was worried sick when you went missing. With the sudden uprise in monsters during the blood moon anything could have happened." Urbosa bit her lip at her mother's responcr, wondering what to say next

"If you really cared you would have come looking for me yourself." She mumbled.

"Urbosa!" Her mother shouted, unable to testify. Desperate to change the subject her eyes foucused on the coat draped around her daughter's shoulders. She couldn't recall her ever needing a coat, in fact she could even remember if their town was selling them. "Where did you get that coat from? Who gave it to you?" asked her mother.

"So many questions yet, so little answers. I must be getting to bed now I am rather tired. Good ni-" Just as Urbosa was about to take her leave she was stopped but her mother's final question.

"Was it a Voe?" She asked turning the little game into her favor, Urbosa froze before replying.

"Good night, Mother." She said, smiling before taking her leave. Her mother's frustration grew further. How could she lose a game that she knew that she had won. That persistent child.

"You're grounded! You are not to leave this building without my approval. Understood!" Her mother boomed.

Urbosa looked at her mother over her shoulder, "Let's see how long that pans out." She said smirking once again whilst taking her leave.

"Why must that girl, be so... difficult?" Her mother inquired. "Amber!" one of her royal gaurd's came rushing to the cheif upon hearing her name.

"Yes ma'am." She replied.

"Make sure that Urbosa is not to leave her sleeping chamber, I'm afraid she will up to mischief soon after her arrival. Take whoever you must as long as you have the room surrounded." Amber nodded her head.

"Rodger." She said before alerting her selected gaurds.

"I'd like to see you try and get out of this one, Urbosa." She said when whilst getting up and retreating to her own headquarters.

She felt sympathy for her guard for having to watch over such a mischievous young girl and was posative that she wouldn't attempt escape again. Little did she know of Urbosa's later plans...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. The Plan

"Stay out of this! You made the decision to leave and it's staying that way!" Urbosa sprung up and turned towards the source of the voice, it was dark and she was lost in an unknown place, it wasn't scary but rather frustrating.

"She's mine too, Riles. With her potential and my mind we'll be unstoppable." Urbosa froze at the name, Riles.

"Mom..." She uttered. The Strange man talking to her mother turned around to see her, before dragging his lips to form a terrifying smile.iik

"Speak of the devil, come to papa." Urbosa's knees felt weak, it was true she had no confirmed fear but this man, his voice, his face, it made her helpless.

"I said leave her out of this!" In a flash, her mother lunged at the man, to fend him off for a while to ensure her daughter's escape, her eyes filled with fury. "Urbosa run for- gh.."

Urbosa watched in horror as the fury drained from her eyes, following a scream of pain, "Gaahhh! How could you!" Her eyes traveled to the horror before her, a knife, a blood stained knife. The image in front of her suddenly became blurred.

"Come..." Those eyes made it's way up to that bloodcurdling smile, a face that could be burned into anyones memory no matter how fearless they were. "...to papa!"

"No!" She shot up from her bed in shock. Sweating bullets at breathing heavily, as though she had just run a marathon. "Not again..." Urbosa hit her head in annoyance "...why won't you go away!"

"Lady Urbosa! Is something wrong?" Said Irin as she stormed in after hearing the scream.

"I'm fine, I just... got a bit startled is all." Irin became a little less tense at those relieving words.

"Irin, what was it you came in here to do again?" Urbosa asked, desperate to get the gaurd out of her room.

"The chief would just like to remind you that you are not to leave your room without her consent, she would also like to see you right now in her chambers." Urbosa's eyes widened.

"I thought she just said the palace..." Irin gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Lady Urbosa, but I'm just a messenger. She would like to see you after you are to get changed however." Urbosa frowned at the change of plan, how was she meant to... leave?

"Tell her, that I'm not allowed to leave my room." Urbosa stated smirking, using her own Mother's words against her.

Irin, approving of this statement, obediently nodded her head and rushed out the room.

"Not allowed to leave my room, give me a break. I didn't know that you were that pissed off." Urbosa flopped back down onto her bed, and tried not to doze off. She seemed to be having the same recurring dream for a few months now and she couldn't quite define the meaning of it. "It's probably just a nightmare."

Urbosa sat up from her bed and tried to plan out her day in the small confined space. *Knock Knock*

The sudden sound had pull her away from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" She asked in response.

"Your Mother." Urbosa frowned upon hearing who it was. Her mother was the last person she was willing to see. She had no choice but to come up with an excuse.

"I'm busy." A pathetic excuse at that.

"What could you possibly be doing?" Urbosa groaned.

"Something, maybe drowning in my own misery." She stated flatly.

"You didn't answer my question last night." Urbosa stayed quiet, that was when her Mother had stepped in without her approval. "Urbosa, what happened last night?"

"I don't recall asking for you to enter." Urbosa's flat tone resided whilst she turned away. Her Mother sighed.

"If you answer my question with honesty, then I will leave. I know that you don't like me being in your presence." Urbosa looked donwn at the floor upon her Mother's statement in guilt, maybe she had gone too far. For her Mother to have picked up on her antisocial behaviour towards her was heartbreaking.

"I'll tell you," She said in a small voice "but I ask that you do not bring this up again." Her Mother nodded her head in approval, eagerly awaiting an answer. "It was a Voe, he was the one who gave me the coat and told me which way to go." Her mother's face was still the same, stone cold. she was now making her way towards the hallway and ushered Urbosa to come with her, her daughter obliged and followed.

"Urbosa, you know you're not allowed to be in contact with Voe until you're at least 18 years of age." Urbosa cringed at her Mother's statement, out of all of this it seemed that the only thing her Mother wanted to do was start an argument. At times it had made her furious.

"So what if I did, I just talked to him is all! If you didn't want such a response then why asked such a thing!" She couldn't control it much longer, the rage had managed to slip out as pouring hot lava, ready to burn anything in it's path. Almost every gaurd was trying their hardest to not to move away from the two without being noticed ,"At least he was nice enough to do your job for you..." The anger seemed to be contagious, her Mother's ears became red with anger.

"Don't I do enough for you Urbosa! Besides, you were the one that ran away in the first place where was I supposed to know where you had gone." Urbosa's head fell to look at the floor, despite her Mother having a good point, she had an even better one.

"You should have come looking for me yourself." She spoke flatly leaving her Mother speechless, stunned, struggling to find out what to say leaving her deep in thought. _-This is my chance- _Urbosa thought _-If I can just get a her to move slightly..-_

"Chief!" Tokka suddenly came rushing towards the two, she looked panicked and shocked.

"What is it Tokka, can't you see I'm-"

"The Yiga clan are fast approaching, we need to act quickly!" Urbosa's Mother's eyes widened, The Yiga clan, who would have thought that they would be making bold moves so at such a fast pace.

"How many, from what direction?" She said managing to keep a calm tone.

"East ward, around 15 of them." Urbosa's Mother closed her eye's, trying to carefully format a plan.

Urbosa stayed attentive to their conversation, listening to every detail, trying to find something that would aid in her escape.

"Gather 20 of our finest troops and put them at the front line, the gaurds here at patrol will stand gaurd, don't charge until I arrive." Tokka nodded her head in response.

"What about the Voes?" She inquired, awaiting her reply. Urbosa's Mother raised an eyebrow.

"What Voes?" She asked, genuinely concerned on whether the Guerdo rule was being upheld, hand on the hilt of her sword.

"The ones outside the village ma'am." The chief just rolled her eyes, the Voes outside the border were mostly single middle-aged men looking to impress the Vai of the town. It was true that at most times they had ended up being an inconvenience to the Women instead of their significant others.

"Didn't we clear them off the week before? Why is it that they're so persistent?" Tokka just shrugged at the cheif's response however, still stayed alert.

"I take it we clear them off again." The chief nodded her head. Urbosa still stood behind the two who were in conversation, she couldn't help but think, _-What could be their target if they were to attack so soon on such short notice?- _

"Tokka," Urbosa's mother commanded the gaurd whist diverting her gaze to her daughter "Have Irin be Urbosa's personal gaurd whilst we are gone, I wouldn't want my daughter wandering off again." She commanded with a sense of pride along with a smirk to what she had done, Urbosa frowned in response. "Don't think you can get away that easily."

"I wasn't." Urbosa lied throught gritted teeth. Her mother's smirk just grew wider.

"I can tell when you're lying, little Vai. Now make off to your bedroom, Irin will be with you shortly." Urbosa now frowned at how she was being treated like a child, being teased like one too. Urbosa did as she was told, trying not to curse through her teeth.

As Urbosa approached her room she took note of the gaurd standing beside her door, it was Irin. She straightened her posture upon seeing the Lady Urbosa.

"Irin." Urbosa greeted, nodding her head whilst doing so. Irin stood up on full alert.

"Lady Urbosa, I-"

"I know Irin," Urbosa interupted "My mother has commanded you keep watch over me, theres no need to feel so on edge." Urbosa opened the door to her room upon her words, a question pondering her mind, "Irin?"

"Is something the matter, Lady Urbosa?"

"Has my mother, commanded that the whole 7 perimeter of my room be surrounded?" Irin looked at the young lady in confusion, why would she ask such a question? How could this information possiablly be useful to her in any way?

"Why would you like to be informed of this, my lady?" She inquired upon suspicion.

"I'm just curious," She said in rhe most innocent voice she could muster. Irin frowned wondering what to say, Urbosa was known for being quick witted and mischievous, she would hate to give away information that would contribute to a plan of some sort and a tiring lecture from the chief herself. Then again, maybe she was just curious and wanted to know.

"I'm afraid I wasn't informed on that front my lady, since I was set on to this position on such short notice I, wasn't filled in on all of the details." The best she could do was lie.

"I see." Urbosa said in disappointment, "Well, I appreciate your help." Irin nodded her head in recognition and jotled back to her original stance.

Urbosa entered though the door to her room and closed it, pondering about her current conversation. "Was it mother who had ordered her to say that. Surely this was premeditated." She wondered aloud whilst pacing around the room, suddenly a loud thud had emitted it's self thought her wardrobe making Urbosa jump. "That's... odd." The teen stated whilst slowly stepping towards her moonlight scamiter, the one her mother had given to her whilst she had the scamiter of the seven which ,in Urbosa's opinion, was much better than this weapon of choice.

"Ah hah!" Urbosa shouted whilst flinging the wardrobe door open, just to find that the coat a nice young man had given her had fallen off the hanger. "Oh, its just his coat." Urbosa picked it up carefully and patted it down in case it had gotten dirty some how. Whilst doing this, her mind had drifted off to the night before and the events that had occurred at that time. "Ruben..." She placed the coat back on her hanger and hung it back up before closing the wardrobe.

After doing so, she felt a sudden surge of adrenaline. It was like she needed to get out of this room as though it was a matter of life and death. She had to _escape_.

She sat down on the comfortable chair that her room provided before placing all of the possibilitys in place.

It may have taken many minutes, a few hours perhaps, before all of the pieces were in place. For this plan to carry out, she would need speed and timing. "The night shall be mine." Urbosa stated aloud, with a broad smile on her face

Soon after, her plan was in action, she was to where cotton clothes that weren't as revealing as her original attire, along with the coat and a tradition Gerudo gaurd's mask. Next was to set up a decoy in the middle of the room where the main event would take place. A sudden stray lightning bolt was to hit the decoy and Irin would come running in along with any other gaurds who had heard the blast. Then she would take the oppertunity of the lack of defense and an open door to leave. Since many of the gaurds were out in the battle so this should be easier.

And with a snap of her fingers, the plan had started. As expected, a half asleep Irin rushed into the room, spear in hand, expecting a fight, "Lady Urbosa!" She shouted in worry. Urbosa couldn't help but feel sympathy for her whilst she crept out from behind the door and knocked her on her head, hard enough to knock her out, before heading toward the entrance and shutting the door along with locking it behind her.

"Sorry, Irin." She apologized whilst running away. Taking her leave, she had to be stealthy, though there was a battle going on, gaurds would still be patrolling around the palace and chances are that they would report her to her mother. The last thing she wanted was a boring lecture that could drive anyone brain dead. Not long after, voices were heard.

"Did you hear, Lady Urbosa managed to run away yesterday, apparently it as far as the Gerudo Highlands." The voices had managed to get closer, Urbosa took refuge behind a giant plant.

"I heard different, that she had run as far as Faron's great escapade of trees." _-It was Hyrule ridge, you pair of morons- _Urbosa thought in frustration.

"Any how, it was a was such a bold move to make given her mother's morals." Urbosa edge slightly closer to the conversation, morals?

"Agreed, to think that one day, she would take over the throne if, Hylia forbid, that the chief would pass away so suddenly. What state would our town be in?" Urbosa frowned.

"Silence yourself! Do you have an idea of what you are saying!"" Urbosa calmed down slightly at these reasuring words and tensed a little less. A silence echoed out among the halls, before a sea of laughter was unleashed by the stray gaurds .

"You acctually had me believing that your response was genuine! Haha!" Urbosa's legs were quaking with anger of the this woman's fake response. "For we all know, that If she were to suddenly take over the village would be turned to, hmm how do I phrase this..."

"Horse shit, perhaps." The laughter only rose from that point before fading away into the halls, leaving Urbosa almost unable to contain her rage. _-When I take over, the only horse shit will be your salary.- _She thought before carefully coming out of her hiding place.

Urbosa looked toward the hallway in which the gossiping gaurds had gone, it was intriguing however she had a job to do, and it wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Not a gaurd in sight, did mother really leave two numb skulls on patrol?" She pondered quietly to her self before carefully advacing forward. She was yet to reach the exit of the palace, however, she had get across the barraks to be able to go through the nearest exit. And dispite commotion of a fight, there were still a fair handfull of them training whilst two of them had overlooked them, they were facing toward the only way out.

"Niomi, how long do you believe the seniors will be out for, it's already been 9 hours since they had first set out." Asked one of the younger trainees, who was around Urbosa's age. Urbosa had heard of a young trainee who had soared in physical combat and was given numerous amounts of praise for her talent, but she only heard bits and pieces of this.

"Kosha," Niomi whined in frustration "It's only been 6 hours, you may be skilled on the battle field but your patience betrays you." Niomi stated flatly, infuriating Kosha. So that was her flaw.

"Hey! Cheif said that I couldn't go into battle today because I'm too young, not because of that." Niomi lightly smiled at how effective her satement was, something that she didn't do very often.

"I didn't mention anything of the battle." The soft thuds of a bag of sand being punched could be faintly heard as Kosha took out her frustrations.

"It's not fair! It's so boring within the village, I want the oppertunity to explore further." Kosha sighed "Man, I wish I had the guts to stick up to the cheif like that, Lady Urbosa really is something else." Urbosa stayed o. gaurd this time around, despite this being a compliment, it could have just been false again. "...How I would like to meet her one day." Kosha stated in admiration.

"Although Lady Urbosa's confidence is unwavering, isn't she a bit mischievous? I mean, leaving the town for long periods of time, leaving the entire town in worry, speaking back to the chief..."

"So what if she's just 'a bit' mischievous! I believe her to be a good figure to follow, different to those boring old farts, she knows how to have fun." Niomi frowned whilst Ubosa was struggling to keep her smile from broadening

"Kosha! What-" Niomi was soon cut off by a bored Kosha .

"I know, blah blah blah, I've heard it all before. I'm going to get some hydromelon, you coming with me or are you going to sit her giving lectures all day?" Another sigh eminated from Niomi, another battle she could not win because her opponent was too frustrating to deal with.

"Fine, you win. When will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut you imbecile." Kosha frowned.

"I don't believe that I should be the one to shut my mouth." She stated whilst frowning, they wee soon at the exit and leaving the barracks whilst their laughter and conversation followed.

The barracks may have been short of two members, however there were still around four gaurds left that were blocking her way out.

_-I may have to deal with them personally, unless they break off early whilst the others are still out fighting by some miracle- _Urbosa sighed to herself before looking out at the situation. _-Not very likely, it seems-_

The passage was a large arc that lead put into the town and from where she was, she could have just run across in hopes of not being seen. "Fuck it." Urbosa uttered before jumping out of her hiding place and frantically running towards the exit.

The movement shocked the gaurds temporarily giving her a small oppertunity to give her a sence of which exit would be most appropriate. "East might be more applicable."

"Rouge! Stop this instant!" The two other gaurds shouted after herand they ran in her direction.

"East it is." Once making her decision, Urbosa ran in the direction that would most likely lead to the exit quicker. However the gaurds had weapons with long reach that had almost caught onto the rim of the coat Urbosa was wearing.

"In the name of the cheif we order you to stop this instant!" Urbosa tripped over a peice of the pavement that was sticking out, most likely due to poor craftsmanship. This had almost delayed her in terms of speed. She took a sudden left, almost making her slip and fall on her side.

-_ The east exit! __I just need to take this turn then I'm-- _Whilst Urbosa's thoughts were running around exitedly, she was yet to realize the obstical in her way. That being, "Where do you think you going?" Her own mother. "Urbosa." The strong arm of her mother had managed to grip onto the back of Urbosa's collar whilst she was making the turn that would lead to the east exit. She said nothing. "I asked you a question..." Hr voice grew angrier with every word that she spat.

Urbosa turned to look at her mother her eyes filled with both dissapointment, and embarrassment due to the fact that she was still able to be picked ip by her own mother, make that with one hand in front of the whole village.

"I- you..." The words barley came out, as though she was being choked. Her mother realesed her grip and allowed for the girl to fall to the ground with no support to keep her upright. It was then that her mother saw the coat that she was wearing.

"You tried to go back there, didn't you." A cold tone made its way to the surface, like an ice cube floating in the water. Urbosa didn't answer. "Answer me! You tried to go back, you wanted to see-"

"Enough." Urbosa's voice came with a tone that sounded powerful "Stop looking down on me." Her mother's mouth was agape. "When will you realise, that I'm no longer your's to protect, when will you realise!" Urbosa rose from her slumped position on the floor and into a confident stride. And right into her mother's face she spat. " When will you stop treating me like a mutt and more like a priority." Her mother gritted her teeth upon the disrespect she was receiving.

"You, Brat." a hand came racing Ubosa's way before **'Slap' **It had made contact with the skin that resignated on her face.

Her mother had snapped.

**A/N:**

**Hello beautiful children, I'm so so so so so so so so so SOOO sorry for taking so long to update this I will try to update more consistently in the future. I also wanna thank:**

**wolfman360**

**Supernatural anime beth**

**Me**

**and anyone else who has either favourited or is following the story, this gives me motivation to carry on writing these.**

**_THANK YOU!!!!!!!!_**


	4. The bearer of bad news (Delay)

**HI GUYYSS!! Hope y'all are having an amazing day. I'm Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but as you might have guessed the next 'Her Voe', Update will take quite a while .****As to why is because ive been suffering Rrom writers Block and hwve kind of lost my passion for the story. That doesn't mean I'll be abandoning it though. I had planned for this to be a slow burn fanfic which, and you know, takes alot of time and effort and i also happen to be impatiant.****I'm just about to start school as well and if you think about it, im just a kid who needs to study real hard for a big exam next year.****However i must thank all of the readers for the support i have gained for this fanfic, the amout of favourites and follows may see quit low to you but to me that's the most ive ever gotten.**

**I would like to thank the following people who have either favourited or followed the fanfic as of yet:**

**wolfman360 (Thanks for being the first to both follow and favourite this story!!!)**

**Super natural anime beth(Love your name and thanks for favouriting!!!!)**

**frankjoh341(Thanks for favouriting and taking the time to read this!!)**

**AnimeAngel111 ( awsome to see that you want to know what happens next by following the story, everyone should follow your example.)**

**TrimusicaDrag00n90 (What a unique name... we should talk!!!)**

**Anubis eye (Our latest addition to our following, welcome and thank you!! Also ,cool name!)**

**_I would like to thank these people form the bottom of my heart seriously, you all made my day by taking the time out of yours to read the crap from my thoughts._**

**_I promise that the will be an update, i just can't promise that it'll be soon. If you guys have any ideas make sure to message them to me and ill make sure to credit you untill then_**

**_PEACCCUUUUU!!!!!!!!_**


	5. Resistance and Obligation

"You, Brat." a hand came racing Ubosa's way before 'Slap' It had made contact with the skin that designated on her face.

Her mother had snapped. Her eyes were now ablaze. "Do I really need to prove myself to you, your but a child who can't even summon a proper lightning bolt in the proper position!" The guards and everyone in the surrounding area had frozen and watched the sight before them, too scared to move. Urbosa hung her head in shame and clenched her fists.

"I failed..." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Urbosa looked up at her mother, her mother's teeth were gritted her, stance had changed and her fists were shaking. She looked around at the situation, dozens of civilians looking at this sight. "We'll discuss this inside." Her mother started to walk toward the barracks in which the nearest entrance for the palace was, however, Urbosa didn't move.

"Urbosa! Don't make me drag you." Urbosa's mother made a reach for her collar once more before Urbosa swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me. I'm going." She stated flatly, stepping toward the palace as her mother had told her. Her mother followed after her, not saying a word. They made their way up the stairs and into the throne room, where the chief had taken her seat. Whilst her daughter stood opposite her, not daring to make eye contact.

"Well?" Her mother asked in order to break the silence. "You attempted to leave, again. Why?" Her mother said in order to be more specific and get an answer out of Urbosa.

However, she stayed quiet, infuriating her mother even more.

"Speak to me Urbosa!" Urbosa flinched slightly at her mother's raised tone. Stepping back slightly. was

"I wanted to, return something to a friend of mine." Urbosa started to pick at the sleeve of the coat. Her mother picked up on this and sighed.

"When will the message get across to you, I don't want you to see him, in fact, I don't want you out there at-"

"But-"

"I would appreciate if you weren't to interrupt." her mother stated calmly whilst slowly rising from her throne.

"No matter what the matter is you are to stay here, under _my _supervision, Understood."

"Mother I-"

"**Understood**." Her mother stated sternly. Urbosa stayed quiet yet again hoping for someone or something to intervene. Her mother's eyes were burning through her skull. She made an attempt to turn around to leave but was stopped by a strong grip on her arm.

"You still haven't given me your approval." Urbosa made many attempts to shake off her mother's iron grip to no avail. Her anger was almost at its peak.

"Mother, let me go."

"I believe that without your approval you're not to be going anywhere." Urbosa stopped struggling and wilted, like a flower on its last legs.

"Let, me, go." Her tone had now switched from that of a beggar to a threating monster.

"Give me your approval. Then you are free to go." Urbosa was shaking with frustration, the tears on her face had also centred from that same frustration. She made one last effort to free herself from her mother's just to fail again.

"What did I say." It seemed that her mother was transitioning to a state of annoyance. "Give me your approval and your free to go." Urbosa still didn't speak, this was a battle that she was not planning to lose as he pride would not let her. So she spoke her mind, in an act of desperation.

"Fuck you, and fuck your approval." Urbosa spun around and grabbed onto that hand that was holding her back whilst also being face to face with her mother, who seemed to be in a state of shock at her sudden outburst, and pryed her hand off. with that she ran towards the nearest exit of the palace, not planning on stopping. Her mother made an attempt to grab her daughter once more only to fail.

"Why you-" She cursed under her breath, "I will not lose to a brat like you, what gives you the right to talk to me like that!" Her mother was furious at the fact that she had thrown about by a mear teenager, and was looking around furiously for anything that could aid her in Urbosa's capture. Be for her eyes set on a certain guard.

"Amber! Run after that brat and ensure her capture! I want her sleeping in the dungeons tonight." Amber rose up at the sudden order for her chief and was shocked by how... rash it was.

"Lady Riles-"

"Are you attempting to defy the orders of your chief." Her tone was cold, sharp even. Leaving amber frozen scared.

"N-no ma'am" She denied.

"Then after her! Capture the brat by whatever means necessary, hit her a few times for all I care I just want her back alive." Amber clutched onto her spear and tensed up for every word that the chief spat.

"A-alright," She stuttered in a hoarse whisper. "I-I mean yes, Ch-Cheif." With that Amber scrambled after the runaway with whatever assistance she could find. _-What could she have done, to have angered the chief to such a point__ of arrogance?-_

"Find Lady Urbosa and apprehend her by whatever means necessary, anyone to have achieved this feat is to report back to me!" _-Sorry, Lady Urbosa...-_

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Ruben stepped out into the night, it was cold, but not enough to require any extra warmth.

The boy stared out into the path way, looking both ways anxiously, as though expecting someone's arrival. -_ It's been two weeks- _He thought to himself. _-Could what she had said, just been a form of sarcasm?- _Ruben leaned against the door frame uncomfortablely whilst fiddling with a loose thread on the edge of his sleeve, a habit he had picked up over time. However, not keeping his eyes off the road.

"Ruben." He jumped at the sudden calling of his name, causing him to stand upright. From where the voice resignated, was an old man anticipated to be no older than 40 the silver of his hair reflecting the setting sun.

"Yes sir?" Ruben asked half dazed. The old man turned to face his back to him. Ruben winced, he knew he was in trouble the moment he saw the man's stance. Had he found out about the blade that Ruben had borrowed from the knight that was seeking accommodation? Or, that he was training the other night without his knowledge? If it was bad enough to gain a lecture, then, it was assumed to be against stable policy.

"Boy, care to tell me what you did today, two weeks before?" The man's tone was stern, yet quiet. Like an intimidating whisper almost as to not wake up the current guests.

Ruben gulped shakily, nervously. as though there where thousends of eyes around the room staring at him. -How_ could he have known if I was even out at that time?- _Rubens head began to pull out excuses. "May I ask what had aroused such questions, sir?"

"I am the one asking questions here, boy ,so I suggest you answer them." The man's tone stayed quiet, but was still somewhat threatening. Ruben stiffly nodded his head in response, not wanting to anger the man any further "Where were you?"

"Tending to the goat's sir, as you had asked me to." Ruben was careful not to stutter, but his old habits made it's way to the surface as he began to adjust his clothes slightly. The man took notice of this strange behaviour.

"I think not." With his decition made, the man carefully pulled out an accessory of some sort, it was what seemed to be a bracelet made of the finest solid gold, with a ruby taking it's place in the middle. The setting sun managing to catch glimpses of it causing it to shine further. "I found this in your trousers, the ones that you wore two weeks before. Tell me boy, where did you get this from.

Ruben began to sweat out of nervousness, _-Shit, that's Urbosa's bracelet. Why would I be as idiotic as to leave it there. What shall I say?- _Ruben's heart began to beat faster, he knew that if he were to deny the claims that he would only get further in trouble. "Lost, property." Were the only words that he could manage to blurt out.

"Don't lie to me boy! We both know that only those from Gerudo would wear accessories as flashy as these." Ruben gulped, showing his nervousness once again. "The Gerudo are also very materialistic so it's highly unlikely that they would drop items as expensive as these."

The man took two swift steps towards the boy, who was afrain if having his cover blown.

"Which means..." Ruben tryed not maintain his confidence, that being hard now that their faces were mearly inches apart. "...that you must of stolen this." Ruben was still stiff and unable to move. "I am highly disappointed in you, as we both know that this is against our stable policy, this is theft Ruben!" The man looked at Ruben in disbelief.

"If you weren't my son, I would have you kicked out of this stable in an instant. Sadly, that is not the case." Ruben looked down at the floor, ashamed. He knew that he had done nothing wrong but was too afraid to deny the accusations as it may unvail a deeper truth that would be much harder to accept.

"Father I-"

"You call me sir." Cut off Ruben's father. "Have respect for me while you still can." Rubens father tossed the ruby bracelet toward Ruben, who had made a frantic attempt to catch it.

"It's not my fault, sir it's not my fault!" Ruben began to get frustrated with his father, he had always hated being wrongly accused especially when the one accusing him was his father.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy!" Ruben cowered slightly at his father's raised voice before falling to his knees clutching Urbosa's bracelet as though it would provide protection. "I want you to return this it's owner by the time night comes tomorrow and be back by the time dawn strikes the day after, understood."

"Fath- sir"

"**Understood"** The man said in a more threating tone.

"Understood, sir." As Ruben accepted his father's terms he became less tense l, knowing that he would no longer het shouted at.

"Get up boy, I will have no son of mine be both a theif and a coward." Ruben slowly arose to his feet, still looking down at the floor and clutching the bracelet with both hands like a child that would never want to paet with its favorite toy.

"Also, remember that, you are not come contact with any monster, shape or form, and you are not to use the weapons of the common folk to defend yourself with. Although I don't expect that you will have to." Ruben nodded his head in responce.

"Now go pack for your journey, I suggest you take a rather large pack ad I heard that travelling in the desert is quite tiring." Ruben faced his father ,looking rather tired, but otherwise okay.

"Yes sir." he responded , Ruben decided to obey as to not prolong the conversation any further, he walked to ward his room to ready for the journey.

"Our supply cart from Gerudo town should be arriving soon, they shall be the one to take you there." Ruben nodded at his father's remark very slowly before opening the door with the slightest bit of force that he had "It seems that I will be looking through your pockets more often, boy." and then closed it behind him.

* * *

A/N:Hey guys sorry for such a long wait for such a short chapter but as you know there is a lot of stuff happening right now, however, I now have a t least a rough idea on what I'm gping to write so more chapters coming soon, hopfully. (BTW IM ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS THAT I WILL CREDIT YOU FOR)

As per usual the shout outs:

wolfman360

Supernatural anime beth

Me

frankjoh341

AnimeAngel111

TrimusicaDrag00n90

Anubis eye

tigerblood917

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, PEACCCUUU!!**


	6. Journey

The dungeons were suprisingly cold, yet given its location it would be obvious. Within the dungeon layed Urbosa, it seemed that despite her efforts to run away she was unexpectedly out numbered and ambushed, in her tired state it would be near impossible to have found an escape route on the spot.

It seemed to have been two weeks since her capture and she hadn't any hopes of being released till next month. Until...

"Open the latch." her mother had arrived, the guard swiftly opened the latch to allow the gate with holding Urbosa to open "You appear to be skinner since the last time." Her mother stated, "Have you not been eating well?" Urbosa turned her head away and refused to respond. "Very well, we're gonna play like that now are we?" Her mother smirked.

"... we aren't on speaking terms, let me be." Urbosa responded coldly still refusing to look at her mother.

"You're still lingering on to an event that happened two weeks ago?" Urbosa clenched her fist.

"Are you suggesting I try to forget it? Act like every is okay after you practically beat me up and leave me in a cold room for two weeks? For every day I was kept here it was pretty hard to forget what had happened." Urbosa's mother frowned, feeling guilty for what she had done upon hearing the impact of her actions.

"Had you behaved yourself we wouldn't in this situation." Mumbled her mother, however Urbosa seemed to hear, annoying her further whilst she grit her teeth in frustration.

"Fine," Urbosa agreed, leaving her mother and the gaurds around her to be shocked, Urbosa wouldn't normally oblige so easily to such statements especially if they where from her mother, _-When should I go? She's practically left the door open for me...-_

"My, that was rather eas-" her mother was quickly inturupted.

"May you please piss off." her mother, not expecting another snarky remark, furrowed her eye brows as though to exert her rage. she turned to adress the gaurds with a 'Stand near' before they left the area. Now the attention was solely on Urbosa.

"Why must you act like this?" Her mother started "The council see nothing in you , nothing! They've lost all hope in you as a leader due to these despicable actions of yours and that makes the town as a whole look bad. How do you expect to run a town that practically hates you Urbosa?"

Urbosa's head fell from guilt, she had had this conversation with her mother before however that time she didnt really seem to... care. To think that she would be chief one day was a terrifying thought.

"They also expect you to be... courting soon, thinking that if we began our search for a sutour early it-"

"No," Urbosa interupted "I refuse to have any association with that who resembles my, spouse." Urbosa managed to force the word "spouse" out, though it seemed as if she were spitting it.

"How will our bloodline continue if there weren't to be someone to carry it on with?" Inquired her mother.

"I'll find my own husband." Urbosa's mother was left in shock before attempting to conceal her laughter resulting in a glare from her daughter.

"I wouldn't be too keen on that idea. You see-"

"Ma'am." Amber appeared from around the corner, "The council are requesting you, apparently it's urgent."

"I'm coming right over," Responded her mother, "Urgent my ass, propberly just some lecture." she mumbled, Urbosa let off a hint of a smile at her mother's remark. Then she watched as her mother slowly became more and more distant, before hearing, "Ensure she's to be fed properly this afternoon, I'm not too keen..." The rest of the words managed to fade away along with the pair.

As expected Urbosa was to spend another day within the cold walls of the dungeon. Like a young child in their time out corner, but that corner contained the repetitive pattern of uninviting stone.

* * *

The carriage clattered it's way toward the Gerudo stable before they decided to set up camp before further proceeding their journey.

"Are you alright Ruben you seem rather... pale." beneath the long strands of hair covering his face with the accompanied hood lay an expressionless Ruben. Who had said little to nothing throughout the whole carriage ride.

"Father's not going to be pleased with the time of my arrival," Ruben stated, Karu gave the teen a warm smile expecting that his words protrayed the worry Ruben had for his father .

"I'm sure he was just kidding with you Ruben, after all, how is one supposed to travel to and from Gerudo in a single day." Karu gave a hearty laugh ,"Heck if that were possiable you'd be seeing my pretty face more often." Ruben Remained silent. Not Uttering a word, leaving an awkward silence between the two. "Ruben, at least get down from the carriage and carry your load."

Ruben trudged off the wooden carriage and made his way toward the back where his pack lay and picked it up, making his way toward the stables. His hood fell back during the picking up motion revealing his face and long raven hair. He noticed a few girls who were oogling him but left them unnoticed, not feeling very up to socialising at the moment he didn't feel as though the extra attention were necessary.

"Put it right here Ruben." Karu pointed to a spot near a bed in which Ruben was to leave his things.He plopped them down and fell onto the bed, it felt like every other one, not the best quality but good enough to get by..

"Karu?" Karu poked his head from from where he wad unpacking as a way of response. "How much further to we reach the town?". Ruben inquired.

"I suspect that we'll have to take the rest of rhe journey on foot, which wouldn't be wise at this time due to the likeliness of seeing those... what do you call it, lizards-"

"Lizalfos." Corrected Ruben.

"Yes those nasty things, anyway, the journey from one end of the desert to the other is stupidly long and I stupidly didn't hire any sand seals but if..." Ruben began to lose interest in Karu's words as he trailed off, meanwhile Ruben began to enter his own world.

_Life wasn't so hard, he was to be appointed knight in a few days and once he entered the force, he was greeted with smiles from his fellow comrades, his father among them there to-_

"Ruben! Don't be so rude and listen to when someone is telling you something especially if they're answering your question!" Ruben looked up at his superior and responded with a 'sorry sir', before returning to unpacking.

"Your a good kid Ruben, you just always seem to be getting into trouble, sorry for shouting." Karu responded guiltily whilst giving Ruben an apologetic look.

"I should have been more respectful." Ruben stated throwing a quick smile at Karu before continuing to unpack.

* * *

"Please eat your food Lady Urbosa, we would hate to see you in a lessened condition." Urbosa turned away from Irin, refusing to eat her food and claiming that she wasn't hungry when in reality she was rather ravenous and couldn't stomach the food the prison had to offer.

"What am I doing tomorrow?" Asked Urbosa hopefully.

"Well, the chief has assigned you to ice delivery, she said that will most likely be your last job before release."

Urbosa nodded in response.

"Thanks. You can go now." she said in a quite voice before returning to the comfort of her supposed "bed' which was just a slab of wood with a few extra blankets on it.

"I afraid that won't be possiable Lady Urbosa, you see the chief-"

"Forget about the chief and return to your duties. I wouldn't want to bother you any further." Irin attempted to protest yet again but was shut down by Urbosa who told her to simply 'go home'.

"I'll be ok." She said reasuringly. Ultimately defeating Irin whilst still in the lonely cell.

* * *

"This is madness!" shouted the advisor "If she is not expected to marry within this year then how will the town progress?"

"I respect the young one's decition." stated the emperor ,"If she would be to choose her own groom it's less like to have a repeat of last times incident."

"That man passed as royalty because of his village's stupidity and nothing more, I believe that we refrain from requesting from such a village again and find a suitor else where."

"But that's not the point I'm attempting to get across!" The arguments soon became lost as everyone managaed to pitch in with their verdict on the situation, leaveing Lady Riles rather irritated at what this 'meeting' had turned into.

"Silence!" A shout rang out amongst the large room causing for everyone's attention to be foucused on the source of the sound, "She's my daughter, I will do with her what I please." Riles stated , "Meeting adjourned."

"Exuse me Lady Riles but this act has been going on for far too long, the girl is in a dungeon right now and it's all your doing! Do you really believe thst she is the appropriate girl to assume the position of cheif ? She's nothing but a child and an imbecile in the eyes of this council." Lady Riles' eye was twitching with anger, knowing that she wanted to pummel the guy's face in for telling her how to assume her role as a mother, but also for speaking badly of her daughter.

"Ambassador," Riles turned her head to face the small, rather chubby looking man with pale skin and round glasses, her eyes burning through his skull. "I suggest you hold your tongue, before I cut it off." Thought it seemed impossible the once confident ambassador turned a slightly paler colour, with fear.

"Lady Riles! Your behaviour will not be tolerated within this civil meeting, I suggest you either leave or hold _your_ toungue!"

"Civil you say? Well exuse me for not wanting to belittle my own daughter and expect for you to speak ill about her whilst I'm in the room." Lady Riles stood up, her manner confident dispite all that was said, "As was said before, meeting dimissed. And, Lieutenant, I would like to have a personal chat with you. Alone."

* * *

"Gerudo huh, that's where we're, headed?" Karu rolled his eyes at what seemed to be the 5th time that Ruben had said this statement, it's as though he had past association with it he was asking so much.

"Yes Ruben, we're going to Gerudo to hitch our supply of hydromelon what is so hard to understand." Karu, now getting annoyed with him covered his ears with his pillow, "Now please grant me a few hours of rest would you." He turned over in frustration.

"Okay, but you're sure-"

"Ruben get to sleep!" Ruben, expecting this, fell back into his pillow followed by a sorry, however was ignored by Karu.

He had anticipated this, Ruben rolled over and tried to get into a more comfortable position.

Now he was given the time he wanted to do what he liked within the boundaries. With Karu asleep and his father a fair few miles away the range of possibilities widened, going from wandering further than he was usually allowed to... sparring with the battle axe nearby.

Ruben's heart soared, he was able to practice fighting with no interruption or fear of getting caught. All that was needed was consultation from the stable manager about the axe.

Getting up, Ruben walked over to the counter and began speaking with the man behind it. "Excuse me, sir?" The manager behind the counter Turned around and walked over to Ruben with a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Good evening good sir. Will you be checking out?" Ruben shook his head at the man's inquiry.

"No sir, I just came to ask about the battle axe you store at the back of this stable, may I occupy it for a few hours?" The stable Buck furrowed his eyebrows before giving a slight nod.

"Yes, you shall. However for what purpose?"

"I have no particular reason, just for assistance in my personal affairs is all." The stable Buck's once confused face returned to it's usual plastic smile whilst he nodded his head once more.

"Will 2 hours be enough for you? That axe is usually only there for show however I'm will to make a compromise for a certain price." The stable buck put his hand out indicating that he woild like a fee, Ruben just sighed.

_-These Bucks always have the same thing on their mind, good thing there's a way to deal with them.- _Ruben pulled out two single green rupees, - _H__e didn't state what price- "_That's one for each hour, spend it wisely.Have a nice day, sir." Ruben left the stable with a smug smile on his face whilst the Stable Buck was still trying to fathom what had just happened.

Ruben grabbed the battle axe with both hands, testing it's weight.be foee he shifted it to his left hand. He had no trouble carrying large weapons with his right hand alone however he found that his left hand was lacking in terms of that skill.

"It's fairly heavy however it should do the job." He pondered out loud. Ready to practice a bit away for the stable as not to cause disturbance, he swung the axe over his shoulder and made his way.

However he didnt take two steps away from the stable before having the feeling that... he was being watched. Turning around he saw the similar setup he walked up to, but when he turned back toward the path. "Gah!" He almost fell back from shock, seeing a girl with brunette hair and piercing blue eyes staring at him unusually blushing very slightly and giving him a confident smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" She said teasingly and purposefully.

"A little, why did you feel as though you had to approach me in such a way?" He replied wary as to the girls intentions. "Anyways, I'm wasing my time, apologies." Ruben made an attempt to get past the girl but it seemed she had no intention on letting him go past.

"Why are you off in such a hurry? We have the whole night to get to know eachother."

**A/N**

**HOLA como estas how is the world.**

**Again Ik slow update schedule, in fact theres no schedule at all. Y'all have been eaiting waht 2 months? I am so sorry for not updating sooner but theis story is VERY slow progressing and i only do this within the small amount of time i have so .**

**Shoutouts: **

wolfman360

Supernatural anime beth

Me

frankjoh341

AnimeAngel111

TrimusicaDrag00n90

Anubis eye

tigerblood917

Owen's left foot

TheCarlosInferno (Dont worry i saw your message and will try to uoload more often.)


	7. Lynel Guts

**CRASH!***

**"**Eeeep!" The sudden bolt of lightning made Zelda jump in her seat, it was suspected to have rained that day however the rain wasn't expected to escalate to a full-fledged storm. Luckily Zelda was in her study during this time so she was sheltered from the harsh droplets.

Meanwhile, the hushing sound of the rain became louder, not expecting to end anytime soon.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief, glad that she had a few hours of freedom to herself, her father wouldn't dare come out in such conditions and Link, well she was still rather unsure of the possibility of his arrival but the rain was sure to delay, right?

**Knock Knock*** That's when the first few knocks sounded at the door. Being rather surprised with random visit Zelda took her time in speaking before she said, " Who's there?" The voice on the other side remained quiet Before Zelda reluctantly shouted "Come in!" over the crashing rain."

The door swayed open to reveal a rather scruffy looking Link. Zelda, confused with the timing of his arrival, stood up to confront him. "Link! Where have you been for the past 7 hours! Especially in this weather!" Zelda, annoyed with her appointed knight, plopped back down in her seat resting her head on her hand. As of late, she didn't know what to do with him.

Link crouched down next to her and cocked his head, like a curious puppy, and pulled something out of his satchel, leaving it on Zelda's desk it seemed to be wrapped in some sort of, parchment paper. "What is..."

"Lynel guts." Link stated flatly, "You said you wanted to analyse them." Zelda stared at Link wide-eyed, then she looked at the guts, then she looked at Link. -He_ went to such lengths to; get out in a storm, find a lynel, kill it and collect it's... it's.-._"GAAAHHH! Link do you have any idea what you've just placed on my desk! And to think you had the mind to put it in parchment paper before giving it to me! Look, look! It's still moving!" Zelda almost jumped out of her seat again but with Link blocking the way it wasn't a very easy task making her stumble and, almost fall, collapsing right into Link's arms that already held her.

"I could dispose of it if you like." Zelda, now being in close proximity with Link, blushed and attempted to avoid eye contact leaving her unmoving in his arms. she responded with an "N-no it's quite alright" Link nodded in response and attempted to get Zelda back to her feet. That's when he felt a sharp pain in his side and winced in agony, clutching his waist.

"Ngh.." Zelda immediately rushed to his side, examining the area that pained him, "Link! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Zelda now lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulder in an attempted to posture him upright.

"It's okay," He spoke through gritted teeth, "It'll go away In a few days, 's just a flesh wound."

"A flesh wound!? we need to get to a medic or It'll get infected then you'll be in really deep-" Link raised his hand before Zelda could complete her sentence.

"Forgive me for not respecting your decision princess but, I can't have the king know that you were out of my sights for more than a few hours without consulting in him first, I'll gain an earful and you'll be stalked around by some other guard for a few days." Zelda now cocked her head at Link's statement and began to question him.

"And what if I'm accompanied by a different guard, what is it to you?" Link looked away at her statement causing her to question him further. "Are you going to get jealous?" Link still refused to face her.

"No." he responded nervously Zelda smirked.

"Your lucky that no one is as persistent as you." she commented whilst walking towards the medical supplies placed behind him however Link managed to block the way with his arm, "What is it now?" Link just shook his head and said: "I'll do it myself."

"Oh please, you can barely stand up straight. And least let me repay you one way or another." However Link refused to move "Please Link, you can manage to let your guard down for at least a few minutes, can't you? What's the matter with me dressing your wound anyways?"

"Someone may miss understanding." Zelda Furrowed her eyebrows. Link sighed

"How do you mean?" She asked "They may think that we're getting intimate" He stated, his tone unchanging whilst Zelda's face changed to one of both embarrassment and bashfulness.

Blurting out her words and stuttering ask she spoke

"L-Link how c-c-could you think in s-s-s-such a way! Y-you p-p-pervert!" Zelda peeked through the gap in her fingers to look at Link but immediately turned away "This r-r-relationship is h-highly p-professional." Link frowned and moved away her hands, forcing her to look at him.

"If it's so professional then, why are we friends?"

"Link it was in the heat of the moment don't get so-"

"I wouldn't mind you dressing my wound." Link said randomly, cutting Zelda off, "Sorry for my defiance."

With that, he slowly began to take off his hood, careful that he wouldn't further agitate his injury. Zelda, whilst Link was undressing, made a reach for the medical supplies.

Without His knowledge, Zelda stole a few peeks of Link while he was occupied with taking off his undershirt, he had a large bruise and the centre was stained with blood which branched out further to his off white shirt. Link winced in pain once again and Zelda instinctively made a lunge for him but saw that he was alright and took a few steps back.

"Link! How did you manage to acquire such a wound? Was it the Lynel?" Link poked his head up from under his shirt and nodded as though he were used to being hit by a giant monster. "Attempt to lay down, I need to disinfect your wound," Zelda ordered. Link followed and took his place on the sofa that appeared to be in the study and laid down.

"Try to not think about it as much, then it wouldn't hurt as you had anticipated." Link nodded again and closed his eyes, attempting to focus his mind elsewhere.

Whilst link relaxed, Zelda took hold of the cloth and soaked it in some warm water, she then approached the wound trying her best not to hurt Link and to get this over with as soon as possible.

"This may sting a little." She reached for his wound attempting to clean his it, however when the cloth made contact with his skin, Link's eyes snapped open and he screamed in pain.

"Agh! Zelda be careful, would you?" Link had Now Sat up, a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, but how else do you suppose I clean your wound? " their faces we're now unnervingly close as Link had now unwilling moved forward. It seemed as though he had spaced out, his face showed his lack of focus toward the conversation.

"Link I'm talking to you, it would be helpful if you-" she pulled her head up to reveal the slight distance in which their faces were apart ,to put it in short, it was very slight. After that timeless moment, Link broke back into reality, attempting to come back towards his senses and ,profusely blushing, he layed back down again.

"I'm, sorry for my actions. The pain was just slightly... overwhelming." he forced out.

"I-it's quite a-a-alright." - _Hylia, why do I keep on stuttering in such situations?- _She questioned in her head. She raised the cloth up to Link's wound once again, determined to clean it this time.

"Link, please try and conceal those sudden put cries so that we can get this task done and over with, after this I should only need to bandage the wound." Link stared at the cloth in fright, as though it were Ganon him self, Zelda smirked in amusement and approached his bloody gnash.

"To think the hero who weilds the sword that seals the darkness would have such a weakness as a wet cloth." Link, not finding this amusing at all, frowned at Zelda, Urging her to get this task done quickly.

For the second time that the cloth made contact with his skin Link had become more resilient the pain and as able to withstand it whilst crusing under his breath and crying out in pain slightly quieter.

"Fuck... this feels like Goron city all over again." Zelda only became more amused when the statements that came with his silent cursing were blurted out.

"At least make an attempt to stop the bad language." she stated still grinning from his previous remarks.

"I'm sorry your royal Highness am I giving you wrinkles?" He joked to distract himself from the pain. Zelda giggled once again at his statement and brushed it off.

Once she was done with the disinfecting procedure, Zelda stood up and let out a long sigh of relief "Well, that ended up being lengthier that I had first assumed. Are you okay with sitting up a bit Link? I have yet to dress your wound." Link obliged and sat up very slowly, careful not to irritate his wound any further.

Zelda made a grab for the bandages placed on the upper shelf. She made several attempts to reach for it to no avail,uttering something unknown she went for the stool nearby to aid her. Link sniggered causing for Zelda to turn around and give him a confused stare.

"What? What is it?" Link looked up at her with a mischievous smile.

"It seems we have the knight who is scared of wet cloths, and the princess who can reach the top shelf." He mused causing for Zelda to frown.

"Ha ha, very funny sir Link." She said sarcastically, "Bear in mind that I'I'm only doing this to repay your the debt of the Lynel guts and no more, so don't attempt to get too friendly with me." Zelda said rather more coldly than playfully, as though she wanted to distance herself for what ever reason.

"Don't worry, I don't question your inten- Gah!" Mid sentence Link exclaimed in pain trying hard not to clutch his wound, Zelda rushed to his side once again to ensure his wellness. He simply just nodded his head and tried to distract himself from the wound.

"Just, hang in there slightly longer, all that is left to do is dress the wound . Hopefully it won't be too painful." Zelda placed the beginning of the bandage on Link's shoulder and began dressing it from there. When the material had reached his wound Zelda made an attempt to be more careful as to not pain Link. He winced now and again but not all too much.

"I've almost finished, however, I'm not a proper medic. So you will have to get this checked sometime soon for I fear that I haven't done an overall good job."Link shrugged at her statement.

"It'll do, for now. I didn't really get that chance to see Mipha on my travels back. I'm sorry if I have been of any intrusion." Zelda now frowned once again, It seemed that she had been getting more and more jealous of their relationship lately. She had no idea as to why, the sight of them just made her throat swell up. It's not like she cared for the idiot anyway, he had always been getting himself into trouble. Perhaps she just felt.. . worried?

She began wrapping the bandages more toward Link's waist where she made an attempt to keep herself together where before her, was a wall of toned muscle. She was quite surprised to see this for Link's appearance always seemed to resemble that of a skinny teen, she hadn't known that he was hiding so much... flesh underneath those layers of clothing.

"Princess, are you alright? You appear to be rather... red." Zelda immediately turned away from the sight in an attempt to calm herself down**.**

***CRASH***

**"**GAH!" Zelda screamed in fright once again, "Damned lighting." She cursed.

"When will it stop." .Link smirked.

"Remember that the lighting is the only thing keeping you in here." Link reminded. "I doubt we would've been in there for long before you were ushered to other places."

"Alright Link the wise I see where your coming from." Zelda agreed in an attempt to dismiss him.

"Whilst we're on the subject of lightning," Link started "you maybe wouldn't have minded is I asked you what you and Urbosa were talking about a few weeks prior? That evening has left me quite confused I must say." Zelda quickly finished wrapping the bandages around Link's waist as an attempt to finally distance herself. For this she foucused which had blurted out Link's speech.

"I'm sorry Link," She apologized whilst standing up and walking towards her desk to set that bandages down "what was that you said?"

**A/N:**

**Hola. oooooo look at you, getting two updates in a month I must be careful not to spoil you. Anyway so I shall take this time to answer some questions that may be floating around your mind, also I need to increase my word count so shut up.**

**_Where are you from?:_**

**I is from London**

**_Are you a boy or a girl?:_**

**Im a girl hoe**

**_How old are you?:_**

**I am at the ripe old age of 14... I still haven't gotten my priorities straight.**

**Now I wanna ask y'all a question cus I doubt that I'll be able to write the next fanfic if it isn't answered**

**SHOULD I WRITE ZELINK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR CARRY ON WITH URBEN (see what I did there, btw that's Urbosa X Ruben) CUS IM KINDA STUMPED.**

**Shoutouts:**

wolfman360

Supernatural anime beth

Me

frankjoh341

AnimeAngel111

TrimusicaDrag00n90

Anubis eye

tigerblood917

Owen's left foot

TheCarlosInferno

RoGuE1989 (thanks for the nice comment)/**New**Zetsu-Bunshin/**New**emulp/**(**I've seen you before but I don't remember when**)/New**Star Killa/ (Thank you so much for favouriting me myself and I it means the world)/**New****I'll SEE YOU NEXT DECADE _PEACEUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!_**


	8. Not The First Encounter

**CONTINUING FROM CHAPTER **6

Lady Riles Study:

"You want me to what?!" The lieutenant screeched.

"Must I repeat myself kosa," The chief sighed in frustration "I wish to have my daughter kept in confinement till another 2 weeks come to pass." The lieutenant was still left gobsmacked by the request, not only would the 2 weeks be tedious but Urbosa had also been itching to get out of that place since day one. Kosa was afraid mostly of a tantrum from the girl due to her pent up stress.

"Ma'am," Kosa began "For what reason should I carry out your request? Lady Urbosa as been on good behaviour since she arrived and I see no reason to with-hold her any longer. What if a row breaks out centered from her stress and annoyance." The chief sat back in her seat, her face having a focused expression that never seemed to want to leave her. Her mind racing in order for her to find a reason that she could stand by that sounded more appropriate than the truth.

"My matters are mine and mine alone" She spoke, her tone powerful and defensive "You are to do as I say with no reason to object."

"I have reason." Kosa rebuttaled "With out plausible explanation I'm afraid we can't contain her no longer. Not that there was a claim to go against the girl in the first place other than the fact she agitated you slightly however-"

"Kosa!" The chief exclaimed at the women whilst interupting her. "My reasoning has to do with nothing anything but my concern with my daughter over personal matters, you shouldn't object against this and just follow through with my word." Kosa gave the chief a weird look, thinking that her intentions of keeping Urbosa in detention were not truthful but out of resentment, "I promise you," The chief began "all will come to good reason."

Kosa continued to glare at the chief, she had honesty in her eyes however no reason came to mind as to what good will come out from keeping a child locked up in a cell for another two weeks. Kosa sighed, the chief looked at here hopeful that her request will be fulfilled, she had to give in or this conversation would be bound to last for a while. "Fine, however, I shall only keep her for a week. No more than that." The chief hesitated before slowly nodding her head in approval knowing too that there wasn't much time to waste.

"I'll accept your compromise, I could use just about any amount of time right now." Kosa felt sympathetic toward the chief sometimes, she had an amount of stress and responsibility unbeknownst to those outside of these walls

"I should be taking my leave now, it's getting rather late." The Chief sat back down in her seat and waved her hand at Kosa's remark "Do what you will, I've said what needed to be said." Kosa bowed respectfully and stepped out of the room.

Once Kosa had left the room the chief closed her eyes in an attempt to push away a headache that waned her at her expense ever since she had walked into that meeting. She warily stood up and let the setting sun catch glimpses of her scarlet hair highlighting those misplaced Reid's that found their way out of her updo. Her daughter had shown many similar resemblances to her mother, that having the same shaped nose and the same hair however she had also managed to steal some from... a supposed father, who was never spoken of, never mentioned. All that could be said was that Urbosa and this figure had shared the same skin colour, a heavenly milk chocolate brown.

_-Their eyes...-._

Lady Riles snapped back into reality and shook her head, finding that a simple head ache had led her onto a tangent of unwanted memories, some that she wished could be easily forgotten. "Pfftt, why must he come into my mind in the most unwanted of times." She looked up, and placed a hand on her head smirking and saying, "I need a Nobel Pursuit, my senses seem to be coming back to me."

"Lady Riles!" A gaurd sloppily rushed into the room, looking ready to deliver an urgent announcement, "You're needed, urgently!" She exclaimed, clearly in some sense of panic over what ever situation.

"Can it wait?" The chief asked drearily "I'm quite occupied at the moment with personal matters." Lady Riles brushed past her in a confident yet drained fashion. However, Amber stiffened up as soon as she made her way towards her and in a demeaning manor said "We have a code I, M'lady" Lady Riles once the letter "I" was placed into her dialogue.

"Tell him he'll be-"

"Forgive me Lady Riles, but he himself said that he refuses to accept any word of rejection if you don't say so in person, it's best you speak to him in person and have this done and over with." Amber paused slightly after her interruption of the chief before resuming "And this time... he appears particularly persistent."

Irin slowly made her way across the hallway towards Urbosa's cell , she had been told by the lieutenant that she had to deliver some news to the teen, and it wasn't particularly good news either. Urbosa was to be in detention for at least on more week before she was ultimately released. She knew that Urbosa wouldn't take the news very well either considering that she was very eager to get out since day one.

It was now made so that she was only a mere few feet away from the cell, she just had to deliver the news then she shall be off, words easier spoken then commited to.

Urbosa shuffled around on the stiff bed in her cell, she could feel the presence however of another person within her proximity she looked up to see Irin eagerly looking towards her cell, stood clutching a spear. Urbosa looked at her, confused, she wasn't supposed to be around and on patrol at this time of night ,she raised a brow before saying, "Errm Irin?" Irin jumped at the sudden encounter, she hadn't expected a voice to appear from out of the blue. "Is something wrong?" Urbosa enquired once again

""N-no, not that I know of." -_ Just say it Irin what's the worst that could happen- _She thought to herself. Irin let off a gigantic sigh before rambling on to what she had to say.

"Lady Urbosa... I-I'm afraid that. Y-you'll have to overstayyour welcomeforanotheroneweekscusofcompulsorylieutenantordersdirectlyfromChief-"

"What was that Irin?" Urbosa cut off, confused due to the women's speed in speech, "Your speech appears rather, jumbled." She explained. "Would you mind repeating what was said accept in a slower and more calmer tone of voice?" Urbosa requested politely.

"You-you um..." Irin began to stammer due to sheer nervousness, fearing what her reaction would be. "Lieutenant said that you would," Irin took another deep breath before delivering the final blow to what would trigger a possible horrible reaction "Y-you're staying." She said sheepishly. "for a maximum 1 week." Irin stepped back, for a brief moment before bowing and attempting to scuttle her way out when, "Halt!"

A voice rang out through the halls , strong and powerful. The cell being in a desolate location not many could hear the exchanges could be heard at all front he outside, that shout must have been enough to wake up the whole town alone. Irin did as she was told and froze as soon as the words were uttered, petrified.

"Where were the orders sent down from?! I wish to speak to Lieutenant Kosa! And my mother! BRING THE PAIR HERE NOW!" Urbosa screamed in a fit of rage throwing herself onto the bars that withheld her and clutching them with an immense strength. Irin grasped her spear tighter in dear that Urbosa would manage to bend the bars and make a run for her first off.

"A-about your request you would most likely need to wait till tomorrow arrives. Th-the Lieutenant isn't in office right now and your mother-" ***SLAM* **Urbosa obstructed her line of speech with her take out of anger. She kicked the slab of wood that was dubbed her 'bed' so hard it almost fell off it's hinges and flapped very violently upwards.

"Horse Shit..." She uttered in pure rage "What a load of- Hey! Irin! Get back here this instance!" When Urbosa looked up again she saw Irin zooming off down the corridor fearful for her life. "I'm sorry Lady Urbosa!" She shouted back "What's done is done! I have no say!" She let off with a deafening silence which was filled in with the pattern of both her breath and her footsteps.

''Damn it all," She leaned against the wall and slid down to seat herself. "Now would be a good time to believe in Hylia." She made an attempt to humour herself, but to no avail. She found herself clenching her fist again and reconsolidating in the conversation prior. "Why do that..." She uttered through gritted teeth "Why give me promise of leave for good behaviour and delay my release?!" Her voice began to raise once more.

"Fucking piece of shit word!" She once again kicked the bed in front of her ***SLAM*** this time with a force so powerful it actually managed to come off it's hinges. One of the hinges had managed to stay on however, but the bed could now barely carry out it's purpose. Rendering it useless after it's recent abuse Urbosa retreated to the corner of the room to find that she had settled down on something soft, she lifted it up to view it, it was the very jacket that Ruben had given her on the day of her run away. She remembered throwing it into the very corner she was sitting in on the first day of her arrest. She was just so furious.

Holding it once more in the corner which she sat feelings of nostalgia came flooding back dispute the events taking place a few mere weeks ago. Looking at it once more the anger once placed in her clenched fists relaxed as the comfort of the jacket was with her once more. "Why was I so desperate to see you?" She questioned. "Why am I still so desperate to see you?"

Urbosa wondered for a while, upon holding the jacket once more she couldn't stop her self from thinking about ,him. Anything to provide as a distraction was now pushed away as warmth lay rest in a cold, lonely cell.

* * *

Lady Riles made her way toward the room where voe were allowed entry only to speak with someone as high up as the chief. It was well guarded and rightfully so since many private, and council meetings were held there and nowhere else in the vast desert plain

"Damn, bastard." The chief uttered to herself "To have arrived at such a absurd time, he must have a death wish." Lady Riles took long confident strides toward the room which the 'Code I' was withheld. When he was here, he would always end up doing something infuriating in order to gain a rise from her. But for him to be so persistent tonight, must have meant more than just a rise.

"He's just beyond this point, Lady Riles."Amber stated "You may enter when ready, I'm sure his presence won't be likely to intimidate you." The chief frowned but nodded.

"He's been demanding my presence alot lately, I suspect it to be more than a rise." She pushed the large, spruce Carven doors open. And there he was, the lord of Nairon in his rich, white ,and gold esteem.

"It's been a while..." He began whilst standing up "My love." In an attempt to embrace her he approached her with open arms, only to be walked past in a cold manner, "As harsh as ever I see." He pouted whilst lowering his arms.

"Tell me what you want then get out of my line of sight, I don't feel the need to get rid of cockroaches at this hour." The man flopped back down upon the chair that he once sat in.

"What is it? You've grown out of your husband already?"

Lady Riles growled at his teasing of her. "Your no longer my husband, and I hope it stays that way. If you wanted a secure relationship go find a slut who's willing to allow for you to commit adultery. " Once again ,paying him no positive mind, turning toward the window in which she now leaned on. "What is this about? I want you out of my town as soon as possible, it doesn't sit well with me that you're within very close proximity of it." The man threw his head back and laughed, his brunette ponytail falling back as he did so.

"You were always so feisty," He teased once again, "has that trait made it to our offspring yet ,I wonder?" He stood up once again and took a few more steps toward the chief till he was only a mere few feet from where she was standing. "Speaking of our daughter, how has she been? Last I heard you threw her in a cell." He grinned, knowing that the topic bound to get her to speak out was their daughter, staring at her intently waiting for a reaction.

"How did you- wait..." Lady Riles pushed off of the window, now looking at the man dead in the eyes, "You knew..." She uttered in disbelief "You foresaw these exact events, you mutt!" Wanting to hit the man right in his smug face she resisted clenching her fists in an attempt to hold back, "Curse your foretelling mind, I wish that trait to never run in your family."

"Oh but it still does, how irritating."Smirking again he moved closer to Lady Riles ,only by a step however. "For the last time what had caused your arrival." The chief asked now annoyed with how long the conversation had dragged on, walking past him as she spoke.

"Urbosa is to be courting soon, correct?" Lady Riles tensed at the thought, she was still rather unsure about how she would go about this. "Will she go independent, or arranged?"The chief glared at him "My foretelling can't go that far, I need a rest at times as well."

"You're as truthful as a serpent" She spat whilst turning away from him once again, the man was a notorious liar. "You can see as far as you like as long as you're willing." The man took a few steps closer in an attempt to lessen the distance.

"You seem to be intent on the fact that I'm lying, what if you were right? What shall I gain for coaxing and ex lover of mine?" He inquired, attempting to push all her buttons with no intention of being caught "Your quick to assume attitude has most likely resulted in my daughter's isolation." His attempts however had worked; seeing this so called ex lover shake in fury and stomp her foot on the ground as means to take out anger.

"Enough, Ibal!" She now fully turned around to face him despite his constant attempts to turn away before. "I am sick and tired of your constant belittling of me!" She raised a hand up to his face but stopped mid way. "Have you any idea how hard I work? Do you!" Ibal was taken aback, not expecting such a explosive reaction he stood to say nothing and let her continue. "You walk out on your own daughter and act as though I am the sinful on me when in reality it's you! It was always you! Tell me what you have arrived for and be done with it for I'm not in the mood fo- mmmf!"

As though it were instinct, Ibal kissed her not bearing mind the consequences but just draw in by his pure temptation of having a pretty face close to his. Lady Riles however was left in shock at the suddenty of it all. It wasn't long however until she grabbed hold of the man and roughly pushed him away causing him to stumble slightly. "Heh." he uttered."It's been a while since I-" ***SLAP***

"Get out."Lady Riles stated coldly her eyes now being covered by her hair.

"But what for my-"

"GET OUT!" She now interrupted, her face coloured with rage. Ibal took a mocking step back at her sudden eruption. she appeared to be in no state to reason as she was still shaking in frustration.

At that moment, Tokka entered the room after hearing all the commotion, the shouting, which she though would only push on for around 10 minuets or so, had dragged on for a whole 30 minuets. As soon as she opened the doors she saw the scene unfold as an angry chief was lashing out at a snobby ruler, it was then she felt as though she had to step in.

"Lady Riles." She stated in a confident voice, "would you like for me to escort this man off of the premises." Lady Riles diverted her stare from Ibal to Tokka, she still showed signs of pent up frustrations in her eyes. She gave in eventually with a slight nod, knowing that this meeting would go no where and that she was just wasting her energy on someone who didn't deserve it. Tokka grabbed the man by the arm and uttered under her breath, "I told you," She started "keep this encounter civil." She then dragged him out not bearing in mind the title that her held and pushed him out of the doors.

"As civil as throwing an esteemed guest out of the room I assume?" he sarcastically commented with a sneer. "Such a shame that our meeting was cut short by a ticking time bomb, she didn't give me the time to state what I bothered to come here for." Tokka now looked at the man with a stone cold stare "I'll stay your messenger, state what you will."

Ibal took two swift steps toward her and between his gloves fingers, carried a note and placed it in the guard's hand, "Though it's contents may seem out of context to you." He spoke reffering to the note, "Riles shall dawn on our conversation and decifer it rather instantaneously, need you not worry." He leaned into his mouth close to ear whispering, "Just so you know, that night at the watch tower," He put on an almost seductive voice for his ending, "was and still is a night that I don't regret." Tokka's eyes grew wide as she shoves the man away barking at him to leave as she wandered off with an ominous smile.

After Ibal left Tokka took time to look at the note and uncover what was written and ,as he said , the word was very much out of context as '_ Indipendent' _was scrawled on the top, she shrugged the word off as none of her buisiness and opened the doors once again, to reveal the message to Lady Riles.

**A/N**

**WOOOOO! Man I feel good, 3275 words let's go. Just so you know Urben encounter next chapter so contain yourselves.**

**Shoutouts:**

wolfman360

Supernatural anime beth

Me

frankjoh341

AnimeAngel111

TrimusicaDrag00n90

Anubis eye

tigerblood917

Owen's left foot

TheCarlosInferno

RoGuE1989

Zetsu-Bunshin

emulp

Star Killa

fenrir2018/**NEW**

Halo312**/NEW**

**Wow we have grown so much.**

**_PEACUUUUUUUUUUEEE!!!!_**


	9. TTTR (TALK TO THE READER)

Hello, sorry its been a while no chapter I get it. I have written the first 1000 words so I guess I'm making good progress but I also wanted to ask for a few opinions you know, not leave ya put there with nothing.

So I wanted to use this chapter to ask progression you guys would like to see, if that makes sense. As we all know the reletionship build up in Urben is very slow and at the rate that I'm producing chapters it will be a while before we acctually see any progress between the characters so I would like to know if you would want for me to speed up the story a bit (stop prolonging scenes, cutting out extra info, making scenes shorter.) or if you don't mind the pace that this story is going at and would like for it to continue at said pace.

also I will accept any constructive criticism or just criticism in general so that I know what to look out for and how to write my story better. You can share your opinion by messaging me or in the comments I don't really mind, since I would like to have the readers best interest in mind. TQ

Wash your hands guys it's good

Shout outs:

TheCarlosInferno

RoGuE1989

Zetsu-Bunshin

emulp

Star Killa

fenrir2018

Halo312

wolfman360

Supernatural anime beth

Me

frankjoh341

AnimeAngel111

TrimusicaDrag00n90

Anubis eye

tigerblood917

Owen's left foot

mlpfanceline1**/NEW**

SADE 789/**NEW**

GettingReadyToWhat/**NEW**

Lost In Reality's Mirror/**NEW**

Bubixjiggy/**NEW **

**PEAAAAACCCCUUUEEEE!!!!!!**


End file.
